


Master, Look Here!

by Maplefudge



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mieu has found something interesting, but his master just won't look at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master, Look Here!

"Aww, so adorable!" Mieu's hgh-pitched voice sang as he bounced up and down on an open magazine. He had been focused on a particular story for some time now, and it amused Tear, because she didn't think he could read. Maybe it was also part of the powers of the Sorcerer's ring?

Tear smiled at the blue creature and said, "What are you reading, Mieu?"

"Shoujo manga..!" Mieu replied, pointing to his magazine with obvious interest. "It's so cool. There's this girl and guy, then a kid pesters both of them to look at something... but they move too quickly and accidentally kiss eachother, instead."

Luke, who was beside Tear, spoke up. Tear blinked; she thought he had been asleep, but apparently, he had been listening to the conversation. Luke said, "Sounds too cliche. Stop reading such pointless stuff, Thing."

"Luke, how mean!" Tear reprimanded him. Luke replied with a shrug. Even though he vowed to 'change', old habits never died. He was still as tactless as ever. Mieu gave a discontented pout and turned his magazine to the next page.

Silence followed again. Tear was bored, now. They were in the lobby of an inn, waiting for everyone else to return. Tear looked to her left and saw Luke staring at the cieling. Curiously, she followed his eyes to where he was looking. She found nothing. He was just probably as bored as she was.

Mieu gave another squirm of joy and held up the page for his companions to look at. "Look at the cute drawings, they both have such awkward expressions!" 

Tear smiled and looked at what Mieu was showing them. But, obviously, Luke could care less as he continued to stare at the cieling. His only reply was a shrug. Mieu continued to pester his master to look at his newly found interest, but his master wouldn't budge.

"Luke, just look at it." Tear said with an aggravated sigh as she leaned forward to clap him on the back.

"Geez, this is so troublesome! Fine!" And with that, he turned his face around to look at Mieu. To their luck, Mieu was on Tear's other side, and Luke hadn't noticed that Tear's face was that close to him. And so, what Mieu was previously reading became real, as Luke's lips brushed softly against Tear's.

It took them a moment to realize just what had happened. It wasn't a romantic kiss. Their eyes didn't close as Luke held Tear's face closely. Instead, their eyes snapped open and Tear grabbed her hand away from Luke's back. 

"Ah!" Tear and Luke said in unision as they backed away from eachother, both scarlet red. Mieu's mouth made an 'o' shape as his eyes twinkled with amazement. Even the awkwardness was there!

Silence, again. To change the topic, Luke said with a stammer, "Hey, Thing, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Mieu shook his head. "Nevermind. You just showed me."

"M-Mieu!" Tear said weakly, still bright red.  
  


**End.**


End file.
